Getting To Know You
by Sari
Summary: I have made the g-boys teenagers! *sweatdrop* Well, 13 year olds....Anyways I'm chronolizing their many different adventures as normal, every day eight graders. 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+women Enjoi! ^_^


Author: Sari  
Rating: PG-13(just to be safe)  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+women  
Archive: Force no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!!! Jay did, so go here: http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/rocketwolf/index.html  
Warnings: Teenagers, bio poems, and I'm sick right now.  
Disclaimer: Can I have some Triaminic. *eyes glaze over* It has that wonderful orange flavor.....*eyes clear* Oh yeah, GW isn't mine. Sari is mine, but Kiwi and Sakura belong to themselves.   
Feedback: Needed as much as decongestant, which would be very helpful right now. Mail me at sari-chan@excite.com  
  
  
Getting To Know You  
  
'Hellions.' She sighed as she looked upon the chaos around the room. Desk were thrown askew, pencils stuck to the ceiling, and everything everywhere, except for where it was supposed to be. 'I don't get paid enough for this.'  
  
"Class!", the young teacher shouted, "Today's homework assignment is-!" She ducked as a barrage of spit wads were thrown her way. She stamped a foot and growled. Her eyes whited out. "That's the last mother fuckin' straw!! You damned little brats are going to pay attention and follow directions when I tell you to!!!"  
  
"Who says?", a smug 13-year-old asked.  
  
Flames emitted from the teachers previously pupiless eyes. "I say!" The class was shocked into silence. There's a limit on a teacher's will power and Ms. Furuhata had just crossed it. No one was ready to stand up to her any longer. "Now", Ms. Furuhata returned to normal and smiled sweetly, "Your assignment for tonight is to write a 'bio poem'. I want you to write your poem and then decorate it with things that reflect your personality. Understand?" Everyone nodded in unison. "Now get the hell outta my class."  
  
The teenagers packed up and were out of there like the hound of hell were on their tail's. Once several hundred feet away from the english classroom their group dissipated leaving five friends in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Ya just had ta open your big mouth, didn ya?", a boy with a long braid complained.  
  
"Like it coulda been just me? You weren't helpin' neither with _your_ big mouth."  
  
The braided one took on a defensive stance. "Take that back bang boy!"[1]  
  
"Make me sissy boy!"  
  
"I'll kick your circus going ass!" The braided teen charged at the boy described as 'bang boy'. The two began to run down the halls, every once in a while stopping to try and beat each other into a bloody pulp. The other three ran after them to either see the action or stop it.  
  
"Stop! Stop it, both of you!", a short blonde shouted. The boys kept going. "Stop it or I'll cry!" Both boys stopped dead in their tracks and went over to comfort the sniffling boy.  
  
"Lets go before we're late for our next class." a japanese boy stated in an eerily cheery voice. So the group skipped happily down the halls until they bumped into three unmovable chicks.  
  
"Oh, how kawaii!", a tall black girl squealed. "Saku-chan, get out your camera!"  
  
Another girl,(an asian) emerged with a camera and took a few quick snapshots.  
  
"Get a couple of pictures of the blonde one!", the third girl shouted. She absentmindedly played with her shoulder length orange hair. The bell rang and the three girls departed, but not before much butt/cheek pinching and leaving a note.  
  
The five disheveld boys blinked then all looked down to read the note.   
  
'For a good time call Sari, Sakura, and Kiwi at 234-8642'  
  
They stood in awe for a few more seconds before an asian boy whined, "My ass hurts~!"  
  
******  
The next day.....  
  
'What the hell did those little baka's write this time?' Ms. Furuhata sighed as she began to read her students bio poems.  
  
  
Heero,  
Strong, smart, kawaii, and morbidly cheerful;  
Son of Ami and Hikaru Yuy;  
Lover of my computer, pocky, and Duo;  
Who likes machinery, weapons of mass destruction, and bunnies;  
Who feels loved, perky, and cold-hearted;  
Who would like to see a Play Girl, Duo nekky, and Relena stuffed;  
Resident of I can't tell or omae o korosu ^_^;  
Yuy.  
  
She blinked. His poem was decorated with hand drawn pictures that went along with the more important words. That meant a picture of nekky Duo also. 'At least he used proper punctuation.' She moved on to the next poem.  
  
Duo,  
Smart, sexy, happy, and irresistable;  
Son of Ginger Maxwell;  
Lover of Heero, death(not a real person ^^;;), and chocolate;  
Who likes death(see I only like it, ya know), black, and school;  
Who feels morbid, destructive, and bitchy;  
Who would like to see Hee-chan nekky, more gore, and Relena tied to a stake and burned;  
Resident of Hell;  
Maxwell.  
  
'Ri~ght.' Duo's poem was on black paper, written in white gel pen, and decorated with morbid scenes, bat wings, and smily faces. 'I really didn't want to know all that. Moving on.' The next poem was on green paper and had circus animals doodled all over it.  
  
Trowa,  
Smart, silent, acrobatic, and sad;  
Brother of Catherine Bloom;  
Lover of lions, Qautre, and Quatre;  
Who likes animals, the circus, and green;  
Who feels calm, loved, and outgoing;  
Who would like to see an angel, Scary Movie, and Quatre nekky*blush*;  
Resident of Here;  
Barton.  
  
'I'm not even going to ask about the name.' She placed that one to the side and picked up another on blue paper with camels and clouds spread about it.  
  
Quatre,  
Friendly, happy, pacifist, and rich;  
Brother of 29 sisters;  
Lover of Trowa, peace, and kindness;  
Who likes blue, people, and gym class;  
Who feels loved, joyful, and emotionally distressed(stop being pissed dammit!);  
Who would like to see all of my sisters, real cows, and Trowa nekky*hentai grin*;  
Resident of the Winner mansion;  
Winner.  
  
'Is _nekky_ some obsession with kids today?!' The final poem was on plain white paper written in pristine black pen. 'Hoo boy, it's the justice kid isn't it?'  
  
Wufei,  
Hot, bad-ass, azn, smrt;  
Son of Mack Daddy Chang;  
Lover of women, justice, and rap;  
Who likes to lick, suck, and bang;  
Who feels proud, justified, and drop dead zexy;  
Who would like to see nekky women, peace on earth, and future wife;  
Resident of Chang's Crib yo!;  
Chang. (don't be disrespectin')  
  
'Why do I have to teach these little baka yarou's!?! All they want to see is each other naked! Not to mention most of them are gay! Ah hell, the chinese one's probably gay too.' Ms. Furuhata sighed and held her aching head in her hands. 'Dear lord, kill me now.'  
  
******  
  
Sari: *hacks* o Sh@t, f@#^in' motha F%&^er! Oi, that's the last time I watch a sick movie like Scary Movie before I write. Or maybe if I wasn't sick........ Anyways I hope you at least raised an eyebrow or somin'. Thankies for your time.  
Azn: *pulls out pills* Take these baka.  
Sari: Ha! Neva! They're prolly poison!  
Azn: *shoves them down Sari's throat* If anything they'll get you to think straight!  
Sari:......@o@ 


End file.
